Fallen Fang, Deranged Blossom
by ShiroKuro OokamiRyu
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke decide to settle everything, one last fight, and Sakura witnesses something that changes her. Kakashi wasn't there to help her and when he tries to find her after his mission, she goes missing, they search for her, find nothing and she is listed as a rogue ninja in the bingo books, she finally turns up but she isn't the Sakura they knew.
1. Chapter 1: The End & Beginning

Chapter 1

Years ago, when Sakura was still a ninja of the Leaf Village, Naruto and Sasuke decided that they would have a fight to finally settle the scores and end their rivalry. Naruto wanted to keep his promise to Sakura and bring Sasuke home so he followed the raven that Sasuke sent him. It was early in the morning, just before the sun rose and Naruto was sleeping soundly. His body was curled around a pillow, hugging it close as he drooled, that odd sleeping hat covering his head and mumbling something as a smile appeared on his face. He woke to something continuously knocking against the window. He stretched, blinking before rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, wanting to go back to sleep where he had been dreaming of dancing ramen bowls. Naruto still heard that knocking and turned towards the noise, slouching and still half asleep. When he saw the raven sitting there on the window sill, he couldn't tear his eyes away from it. He remembered how Itachi used ravens but he was dead and something inside of him told him that the raven had to do with Sasuke Uchiha, Itachi's younger brother and his ex-best friend. He was wide awake and quickly dressed, believing that it was sent to him for a reason and if he followed it he would find Sasuke.

It led Naruto to Sasuke's location but Sasuke didn't plan on going back to the Leaf Village. He planned on getting rid of the little pest that was always following him around and standing in his way. They fought with every ounce of power they had, each fighting for different reasons. Sasuke had already killed Itachi, found out the truth, tried to get revenge on the Leaf Village, failed and had nothing left to loose or care about. He only had one last thing that he gave the slightest thought to. He needed to completely cut ties with his old village, he needed to kill the annoyance that always came into his thoughts and reminded him constantly of his past. For Naruto it had taken him years and many failed attempts for him to bring Sasuke back to the Leaf Village and fulfill his promise to Sakura. He knew that she no longer cared about that promise but he did. When Naruto Uzumaki made a promise, he would keep it no matter what or how long it took.

They fought for hours with fatal wounds continuously bleeding; they fought until their last breath. When they both finally collapsed from blood loss and their wounds, they were both using all the energy they had left just to breathe. Sasuke was face down, blood pooling where he lay, blood trickling from the side of his mouth, and his vision becoming fuzzy. Naruto had fallen to his back, struggling to breathe as blood pooled in his lungs and seeped from the wounds that covered his body. He watched the sky and tried to will his body to heal itself, to move, to do anything… but he couldn't. All he could do was lay there, lay there like a corpse and wait for death. Even the Kyuubi's chakra couldn't help him now. He blinked, trying to clear his eyes of the tears that began to creep into them. He saw Sakura's face in front of him, smiling, and all he could think was, 'I'm so sorry Sakura. I failed you. I was too weak to fulfill my promise to you and bring Sasuke back…'

In the Leaf Village, Sakura was worried because she had searched the entire village for Naruto. She had asked everyone she knew and other villagers, desperately searching for the bird brained knuckle head. No one knew where he went. Everyone was searching for him, everyone was worried. Sakura wished that Kakashi was around for this, but no, he just had to be away on a mission. Sakura had enough and asked Kiba if she could borrow Akamaru. He agreed and the two of them were following Naruto's scent. Sakura was riding on Akamaru's back since he wouldn't move until she did. He was faster than her so it was only logical to him. The scent led out of the village and Sakura felt dread clench her heart when Akamaru began whining. She buried her hands in his fur in an attempt to calm him and herself. She told him to run faster and he complied. When he stopped she got off and Akamaru wouldn't move, no matter how much she tried to coax him, he only whimpered and pointed his nose in the direction he wanted Sakura to go. She was confused but she didn't have time to try and figure out why Akamaru was acting so strangely. On their way they had seen massive damage done to the forest but as Sakura went into the clearing that damage looked like child's play. Everything was destroyed and Sakura was looking around hurriedly, trying to find the ninja that was her best friend and she loved like a brother. When her eyes found him she saw Sasuke lying face down a few yards away and she couldn't care less. Naruto was lying face up on the ground, covered in wounds and from a distance Sakura couldn't even tell if he was breathing. "Naruto!" She cried as she rushed to him. His forehead protector was lying above his head, resembling a halo. Tears ran down her face as she cradled him in her arms. "Sakura?" Sakura only cried harder as she heard how weak his voice was. He heard her voice, believing he was in heaven, her voice only a comforting illusion. She sent chakra through his body and couldn't stop the wail that escaped her lips. She wouldn't be able to heal him, no one would… "I-I'm here Naruto. Please s-stay with me…" Sobbing as she watched his eyes blink and his lips curl into a smile. Naruto had lost his sight but knew it was her by the scent of cherry blossoms that enveloped him, comforting him. "Sakura… I'm sorry; I wasn't strong enough to bring Sasuke back to the village…" Sakura bit her lower lip, she knew what she was about to do was wrong but she didn't care. She smiled sweetly down at him and kissed his forehead, using a softer, happier voice as she spoke. "Silly Naruto, we are in the Leaf Village. I found you and Sasuke and brought you back. You didn't fail me Naruto, you fulfilled your promise and I am so thankful to you for everything you have done for me. I am so grateful to have you as a best friend Naruto." If it had been any other circumstance Naruto would have blushed at Sakura's words. He smiled. "I'm so glad Sakura, I was so worried…" His voice was fading fast and Sakura wanted to do one last thing for her best friend, remembering one of his wishes. She leaned in and kissed him, his lips were covered in his blood and his skin was becoming cold but she didn't care because this would be the last thing that she could do for the friend that had given his very life to keep his promise that he made to her when they were children. She pulled away as he tears fell from her eyes and slid down his face, hugged him tightly, whispering in his ear. "Naruto, always remember that I love you." A few seconds after she said those words his heart gave its final beat. He died with a smile on his face and his blue eyes looking up to the sky. Sakura trembled as she laid his body on the ground and closed his eyes. She screamed and wailed his name over and over as the tears streamed down her face, showing no signs of stopping. Their friends came crashing through the forest into the clearing, yelling Naruto and Sakura's names in a frenzied panic. What they saw saddened them to their cores and would be forever engraved into their memories. They now knew why Sakura was screaming and Kiba knew why he saw Akamaru just sitting there with his head down outside of the clearing. Everyone was crying and sobbing, all of them sad to have lost one of their best friends. Shikamaru was crying but he was the only one to either notice Sasuke's body lying face first in the dirt or the only one to care. He went over to check if Sasuke was still alive only to hear Sakura's sobbing temporarily stop. "Don't bother; he's already dead by now." Even though he heard Sakura he checked for Sasuke's pulse only to find it nonexistent.

After half an hour Sakura just sat in front of Naruto's corpse, no longer crying, her hair covering her eyes. Her friends looked at each other, trying to decide who should go check on her. Before they could Sakura gathered Naruto's body in her arms and turned to her friends. "We should get back to the Leaf Village; Lady Tsunade will want a full report…" Her voice was cold, emotionless, and no could see her eyes. Only Kiba and Akamaru could hear what she said next. "We have to get them back for their funeral…" It was barely louder than a whisper and her voice was breaking on almost every word, showing how heartbroken she was. Ino was the first to speak. "She's right, let's go."

Sakura carried Naruto's body the entire trip back to the village, never taking even a glance at Sasuke's corpse. Hinata was there with them and was forlorn over the love of her life's death but she knew that his death had affected Sakura more. A pang of jealously coursed through her as she watched Sakura carrying all that was left of the Naruto they knew. The two of them had been so close from the beginning, like siblings, but Naruto always loved Sakura. Nothing could change that even when Naruto left for years, training, he came back and still loved her. Hinata realized how petty she was being. Her friend had died, Sakura had the right to carry her best friend's body and be close to him after what she had been through.

Neji noticed Sakura's avoidance of Sasuke and knew that she blamed him for Naruto's death, but she blamed herself even more. If it hadn't been for that promise Naruto made her when they were younger he would have possibly let Sasuke go. Neji shook his head. No, Naruto wouldn't have ever let one of his friends go, no matter who they were, promise or not. Naruto had proven that point time and time again through the years. He was simply looking for someone to blame Naruto's death on. He knew it wasn't fair on Sakura because the guilt she felt couldn't be worse and he would never know her pain, her sorrow.


	2. Chapter 2: Kakashi's Welcome

**Disclaimer: I don't own the anime or the Naruto/Naruto Shippuden characters written about, if I did... Well you'll just have to wonder about that**

Chapter 2

Kakashi returned that night to report to Lady Tsunade, concluding his A-rank mission. He found her sobbing at her desk with sake bottles fallen or shattered around her. He learned of what happened to his former students from Shizune since Lady Tsunade couldn't stop sobbing or hiccupping long enough for him to understand what she was saying. Kakashi was devastated that he wasn't there to stop them and that Sakura had been the one to find them. He could only feel sorry for what she had to witness and understood the pain she must have felt and is going through. She ultimately watched the two most important people in her life die, in a fight that ended up killing each other. He asked where Sakura was and was told that she went to her apartment after reporting to Lady Tsunade with Naruto's corpse in her arms and her friends trailing behind her with Sasuke's corpse, like a morbid parade, that before she left she had asked to be left alone. He later stood in front of her apartment, his hand raised to knock on the green, paint chipped door, but he couldn't find the will to do it. Instead he went home to his apartment and collapsed on the couch, not bother to change from the clothes he wore on his mission or wash away the grime that had accumulated on his skin. A lone tear fell from his uncovered onyx eye as he drifted into an unrestful sleep.

The next day Naruto and Sasuke's funerals were held and Kakashi didn't see Sakura there. Lady Tsunade was sober and speaking to all of the villagers that had gathered for the service. It was surprising yet Kakashi somewhat expected this because Naruto hadn't just affected the ninja of the Leaf Village but also the normal civilians. He was no longer the demon of the Leaf or a monster to be avoided, he had protected them, saved them numerous times and he had become their hero. Lady Tsunade decided that since Naruto was unable to achieve his dream while he was alive, he would forever be memorialized on Hokage Mountain alongside the other Hokages that he had strived to surpass. His strength had surpassed them and had he lived for a few more years, Lady Tsunade would have stepped down from her role and given it to Naruto. He asked Ino and Kiba but Shino answered. "We haven't seen her but take a look at Naruto's and Sasuke's graves." There on the stone plaques were branches of pale pink cherry blossoms, those that were the color of Sakura's hair. Somehow Sakura had placed the branches there without anyone noticing her presence. It sent a small feeling of pride through Kakashi to know that Sakura have progressed so far in stealth and masking her chakra, but it also made him worry, she hadn't wanted to see anyone and interact with her friends or former teachers. Nor had she wanted anyone to see her. She was obviously suffering greatly at the loss of her former teammates. That thought only made Kakashi feel guiltier for not being there for her and her having been the one to find them, undeservingly suffering with that burden.

After the funeral was over Kakashi went to Sakura's apartment once more. He knocked on the door lightly, calling out her name softly. "Sakura? Sakura, are you home? I didn't see you at the funeral but I saw the cherry blossoms, they were very beautiful… Everyone is worried about you…" He was at a loss of what to say and spoke what was obvious to him. He rubbed the back of his neck as he waited for an answer, an order to leave, anything… But it never came. Sighing, he reached out and grabbed the doorknob, planning to try and open it. To his surprise it opened all on its own, the door had been unlocked. He poked his head in and looked around. "Sakura?" His unease grew as his worry became more apparent. He hesitantly went inside as again there was no reply. He searched her apartment but found no signs of Sakura's presence. Leaving the apartment in a hurry, he went to Lady Tsunade to inform her that Sakura was missing. She called all on the ninja teams to her office and ordered them to search the village for Sakura. Everyone searched for hours upon hours, turning into days, but everyone returned to her office with the same news, they couldn't find her. There wasn't a trace that could have led them to her or given them any idea to where she had gone or been taken to. Kakashi didn't listen; he stormed out of Lady Tsunade's office and ordered them to search the village for Sakura. He would find her and he didn't care how long it took him, he wouldn't give up on her. He wasn't about to lose another person he cared for. He searched for days, weeks, never stopping, not eating or sleeping. He was running himself rampant, fueled on guilt and desperation. Thoughts that kept running through his mind were, 'I should have been there for her. I should have gone and seen her that night. I should have stopped her from leaving or helped her.' Kakashi prayed that the kunoichi had left and nothing bad had happened to her. Lady Tsunade finally ordered him to stop searching for Sakura. It broke her heart to see him this way and even more because she wished that she could have been right alongside him searching for Sakura, but the man was tearing himself apart. She couldn't allow it to continue. Kakashi hated her for that and she knew it even if he didn't tell her. When she sent him on missions she could see how much he loathed her in his eyes.


	3. Chapter 3: Dangerous New Enemy

Disclaimer: I don't the anime or the characters I write about, otherwise... You will just have to wonder of what changes I would make.

Chapter 3

Almost a month after the funeral, there came news of a rogue ninja killing people in the Land of Fire. Yet even with this news Lady Tsunade saw no reason to get involved since the rogue hadn't killed any of her Leaf Village ninja. The killer didn't just murder people in the Land of Fire but killed people in every land as the killer moved from place to place. Kakashi had a nagging feeling in the back of his mind about the rogue ninja but pushed it aside so that he could focus on his missions or looking for leads on Sakura. It wasn't until the killer was in the Sand Village that they found out who it was.

Temari was coming back into the village after finishing a mission when she heard a strangled yell pierce through the night air. She ran to the place where she was hearing the noise and found a person holding what was left of a man off of the ground. The man had his limbs torn off and around them were other mangled bodies, strewn flesh and splatted blood. The clouds drifted away from the moon and as the moonlight fell upon the murderer Temari tried to, unsuccessfully, stifle her gasp. She shivered, horrified of what she saw. The rogue ninja was covered in blood, their long pink hair glistening red in the moonlight and dripping red from the ends, their claws digging into the man's skin, tearing into his stomach, and she listened in gross fascination to hear the rogue chewing the flesh that it had torn from the man's throat. She swallowed, trying to clear the lump from her throat, choking her. "S-Sakura?" Sakura's jade eyes glowed in the moonlight as she looked up with wide eyes to watch Temari. She swallowed before smiling manically. She licked her blood soaked lips. Temari's stomach rose to her throat, threatening to purge her of everything that was in it from her body. The man dropped from Sakura's arms and she lurched on her feet, swaying from side to side. Temari slowly reached for her fan as an ominous feeling came over her and her eyes never left Sakura's swaying form. From the way Sakura was moving in both a graceful and unorganized pattern she looked like she was drunk and was trying to dance to music only she could hear, swaying to the rhythm. Sakura growled, baring her teeth, before lunging at Temari. Temari moved as quickly as she could to shield herself but she wasn't fast enough. Sakura was just too fast and she knew she was going to die. Sakura's claws were outstretched and aiming for Temari's throat.

Suddenly a wall of sand came between them. Sakura saw it through narrowed eyes and flipped back into a hand stand and spun on her hands before pushing herself off so she flew into the air like a spinning top. She knew that if she so much as touched the sand wall it wouldn't hesitate to swallow her whole, capturing her in a sand prison. She flipped in the air with a mad grin on her face as she set her sights on the one wielding the sand against her. As she landed on the side of a building she bent backwards, her head to the ground and giggled as she watched him. "Why hello Gaaaaarrrraaa!" Gaara stood on a cloud of sand watching the deranged kunoichi in front of him with a frown and his arms crossed. "Sakura… You're the rogue ninja that has been killing people from all the lands." His question sounded more like a statement and Temari watched them as the sand wall dropped. Sakura did somersaults until she was at the top of the building and held something in her hand with a wicked grin on her face. "Yep! I'm a baaad rogue, just look at my headband." The Sand Siblings looked at the object as it unrolled itself. It was her headband and it was covered in scratches. She caressed it lovingly and tied it around her neck. Looking back to the Sand Siblings she stuck out her long tongue, laughing. "Each scratch represents someone's life that I've taken. Soon I'll run out of room, hahahahaha!" Sakura said in a sing-song voice before laughing loudly and without self-control. Temari trembled, feeling fear and awe for the kunoichi before her. "Sakura, what happened to you?" The entire Sand Village had heard of Naruto and Sasuke's death but she never knew that it would affect Sakura to this extent. Sakura tilted her head as she turned to look at Temari and pouted, almost cutely. "Ohhhh, poor innocent Temari… You don't want to know!" She lunged at Temari, chakra pulsing through her legs as she pushed off of the building, but changed her course to dodge as a puppet was sent at her. She landed lightly on her feet on the balcony of a building, her eyes narrowed, ready for a challenge. Kankuro was attracted by the commotion, arriving just then. "Sakura!" She smiled down at Kankuro. "Long time no see Kankuro." She cooed, crouching against the building before jumping off of it and tearing though the puppet. Kankuro's other puppet emerged from the sand and tried to capture her. She snarled viciously as she felt it touch her. Dark chakra came off of her in waves before her power sent a shockwave through the area, destroying the puppet and sending Kankuro back in a flurry of sand. Gaara controlled the sand so it stopped him before he crashed into a building and glared at Sakura. She snorted before shrugging and putting her hand on her hip. "Don't glare at me, he attacked me first." Hostility dripped from her words. Gaara waved his hand in her direction and sand was sent at her. She jumped around, dodging the sand and keeping Gaara so busy and concentrating so hard that he didn't notice how close she was getting to him. But Temari noticed and watched in horror. "Gaara watch out!" Sakura grabbed Gaara by his throat, her claw digging into his flesh. She narrowed her eyes before leaning his face in close to his. She whispered something into his ear before licking his cheek and back flipping into the air and then disappearing. Gaara just stood there in shock. Was that female really the same Sakura Haruno that saved his life and his brother's life years ago?"


	4. Chapter 4: Heartbreaking Revelation

**Disclaimer: I don't own the anime or characters I write about yet if I did, things would be far more interesting in the anime and Sasuke wouldn't have been the one to capture young Sakura's heart.**

Chapter 4

News spread through the land about the identity of the killer rogue ninja. The day the attack in the Sand Village occurred, the Kazekage sent the Leaf Village a messenger hawk, informing them of the rogue ninja's identity before the information spread through the lands. Lady Tsunade received the news first and was hoping that there was some kind of mistake. Sadly she knew that Gaara would never lie to her about the one that saved his life and his brother's life, no matter how long ago it was. She bit on her nails as she thought of Gaara's last words to her. 'Keep Kakashi Hatake safe.' It was a cryptic message and he offered no explanation or reasoning. As she sat at her desk she wondered if she should tell the rest of the village or wait. She sighed, knowing that all of them would be pissed if she kept this from them.

Kakashi was in the middle of reading the latest report from his source on lead on Sakura when a messenger bird flew through his window, ordering him to go to Lady Tsunade's office immediately. He put the report on his living room table and transported himself to her office, wondering why she had summoned him so suddenly. When he saw the look on her face he knew that what she was planning on saying wasn't good. "Kakashi the rogue ninja that has been murdering people wherever they go, recently was found in the Sand Village." She looked up at him, her hands were crossed in front of her with her elbows on her desk and the apprehensive look never left her face. "Temari, Kankuro and Lord Gaara were all attacked by the rogue ninja and tried to fight against the rogue but were overpowered. If the rogue didn't choose to leave they would have all died and I don't doubt that the rogue would have massacred the whole village after they were gone." Kakashi narrowed his uncovered eye in suspicion. "Why are you telling me this Lady Tsunade?" She sighed and closed her eyes, looking like she was in pain before she opened them and looked apologetically at Kakashi. "They saw the rogue's true identity. Kakashi, the rogue ninja murdering people is Sakura…" Kakashi felt the walls closing in on him; the world he knew was crashing down and shattering around him. He shook his head and glared at her. "No, that's not possible. Sakura would never…" He practically hissed at her, seething. Remembering that feeling he had, that annoying nagging feeling, he fell to his knees. He should have listened to his instincts; he should have considered the possibility… He let his personal feelings cloud his judgment. He didn't want to even consider Sakura being the rogue ninja, having lost herself to that extent that she would become a murderer.

After Kakashi was gone Lady Tsunade summoned a team of ANBU and ordered them to observe Kakashi, watch him and those around him and report anything odd back to her. They were also ordered to protect Kakashi if the need arose. Lady Tsunade had to be cautious and if Sakura was the reason for Gaara's message then Kakashi was either in danger from her or meant a great deal to her.

The rest of the village is told and everyone's reactions were between shock, sorrow, and denial. Sakura's identity as the rogue ninja becomes known to all lands and every village is after her. She is listed as one of the most dangerous rogue ninja in the bingo book. Sakura came near the Leaf Village a few times and killed at least ten people each time. With a heavy heart Lady Tsunade sent ANBU after her to hunt her, just as the other nations were hunting her. She escaped from every ninja sent after her and killed countless ANBU from every village.

Years have passed and Sakura is still free in the lands, killing wherever she goes and is feared by many. Even the other rogue ninja fear her while some admire her, trying to copy her and her methods of killing but fail most of the time, never living up to their idol.

Kakashi recently went on an S-Rank mission that nearly took his life. He fought against one of Sakura's followers and the rogue wasn't nearly as powerful as his idol but put up quite the fight. The male was fast, slow compared to Sakura, but just as cruel and insane. While they fought he boasted about Sakura and how when she heard that he killed the famous copy ninja of the Leaf Village she would gladly take him under her wing and let him travel with her, side by side murdering ninja and villagers alike. He wouldn't stop talking about how much she would praise him for killing a legendary ninja from her home village, the village that she so despised. It saddened Kakashi to think that Sakura hated the village she was raised in but it didn't surprise him since no one had helped Naruto and prevented his death. It saddened him even more that she would wish for his death but he wouldn't blame her even if it was the truth. He hadn't been there for her when she needed him the most. The fight lasted longer than Kakashi had expected and left him critically injured, draining him almost entirely of his chakra, but he defeated the rogue ninja that was now lying dead in a nearby tree, held in the air by the branches, suspending him in the air like a demented puppet. Kakashi thought that he would die there as he faded into unconsciousness but he was wrong.

He woke up in the hospital, seeing Lady Tsunade looking down at him disapprovingly but he could see the tears in her eyes that she was trying to hold back. "Kakashi don't you dare ever scare me like that again! Do you understand?" Her voice reprimanded him reminding him of his mother and he smiled a bit beneath the bed cover. "Yes, Lady Tsunade, I'll be more careful next time." She sighed at his amused tone and placed her hands on her hips, shaking her head, exasperated by the man lying in the sterile white bed before her. Gaara's words from years ago rang in her ears, like a ghost haunting her. Her eyes pleaded with him. "I have lost enough Kakashi; I don't need to lose you too."


	5. Chapter 5: Indecision

Disclaimer: I don't own the anime or characters I write about except for Ketsueki Mun, Kizoku no Shutsu, and Chiniueru Koto, along with the rest of Sakura's followers

Chapter 5

A few months later Sakura was in the middle of licking the blood that had soaked her right arm during her most recent killing spree, off of her skin. A male with lilac hair walked through the maze of corpses to get to her. She looked up at him through narrowed, dangerous jade eyes and growled lowly, warning him. He lifted his hands in a form of submission and harmlessness and Sakura went back to cleaning the blood off of her arms. He sat next to her on some male villager's corpse while she was crouching on a broken and cracked tree stump. Smirking, he watched her, remembering how the great and might tree became a stump during the massacre. One of the villager's men had tried choking Sakura and it only served to piss her off, having his filthy flesh touching her. The man ended up flying through the mighty tree, his ribs and spine shattering, leaving the tree reduced down to nothing but a stump. He sighed and picked up an eyeball that had been separated from someone's skull during the carnage. "Ketsueki Mun (Blood Moon) is dead." Sakura looked at him from the corner of her eyes and stopped licking her arms. "What is your point in telling me this Kizoku No Shutsu (Blue Blood)?" Kizoku frowned at her disinterest in one of her follower's death as his cobalt blue eyes analyzed her. "He was killed by a Leaf Village ninja." She shrugged as he popped the eyeball into his mouth, slurping the veins and arteries attached to it like noodles and chewed, savoring the salty flavor. After he swallowed he smirked at her. "Well at least he didn't die without purpose, the ninja he was fighting died too." She raised a thin pink eyebrow at him before her eyes widened. "Oooh, who'd he kill?" Her hands gripped the front of the tree stump in anticipation. Kizoku smiled at her excitement over death and bloodshed. He decided to tease her a bit, never having the opportunity to do so before. He shrugged. "I won't tell you." Sakura's jaw dropped. Kizoku never said no to her, not once in the years that she has had him as a loyal and devoted follower. She growled but thought, 'Well fine, if Kizoku wants to play with me, isn't it only fair that I play a game with him too?' Licking the blood slowly off of her upper lip she leaned her upper body closer to him. She brought her hands from the tree stump to glide over his chest. Kizoku's breath quickened as his body began to heat up and a scarlet blush spread over his cheeks. His jaw was slack as Sakura placed her hands on his shoulders, digging her claws into his flesh. This elicited a hiss from him that wasn't entirely from pain. She moved her hands to clasp around the back of his neck, moving her legs from the tree stump to straddle his lap, and brought her face close to his, so close that he could feel her icy breath brush against his reddening skin, bringing a scent of blood and death that didn't disgust him but rather turned him on further. "S-Sakura-sama?" He had difficulty speaking and swallowed. She tilted her head and pouted. "Kizoku, it's not nice to keep things from me. Why don't you tell me about the person that killed Ketsueki Mun?" She grinned slyly, she had him in the palm of her hand and wrapped around her fingers, exactly where she wanted him. Kizoku was under a trance, her voice like honey, pulling him in further and further. "A s-silver haired man with one sharingan eye." Her eyes widened and swallowed as the blood in her throat tried to congeal and choke her. She removed herself from Kizoku and returned to her original position on the tree stump. While Sakura dealt with her thoughts, Kizoku was trying to steady his breathing pattern. The only times he had been that close to Sakura-sama was when she pinned him in a fight or to show her dominance over him and intimidate him. His heart was crashing against him ribs loudly, so loud in his ears that he was surprised that Sakura-sama didn't hear it.

Sakura was too preoccupied with the battle inside of her head to notice Kizoku's racing heart. Her voice snapped Kizoku out of his trance with a start. "Was the man's title 'The White Fang'?" Kizoku looked at her, tilting his head in confusion as he heard worry in her voice. "Yeah, the White Fang of the Hidden Leaf." Sakura thought that her heart would stop beating then and there. Kakashi was dead? It couldn't be, the Kakashi she knew before she left that accursed village was strong and stubborn. 'But it's been years since then.' A small voice in Sakura's head remarked softly, saying what Sakura herself knew but refused to admit. The words she spoke to Gaara crashed into her thoughts and she snarled. She didn't want to believe it but the possibility…

A loud yelp turned howl interrupted her thoughts. Looking towards the sounds, she saw another of her followers dancing and tumbling towards them. The girl had tripped over an arm that was hanging on to its body by a few tendons and was trying to stop herself from colliding into Sakura and Kizoku. Sakura laughed as she stood and spun, grabbed the other girl's arm, flinging her into the tree behind them. Kizoku sweat dropped as the girl pushed herself off of the tree and pouted to Sakura-sama. "Saaakuuraa-sama, that was so mean!" Sakura only laughed and let her tongue hang out of her mouth as she mocked the girl, teasing her. "Chiniueru Koto (Blood Lust), be more careful. If I wasn't in such a good mood I could have taken advantage of your clumsiness and torn your arm from your body." Kizoku sighed, he adored Sakura-sama, truly but sometimes he wished she was a bit saner. He smirked as Chi smiled and giggled. "Sakura-sama it would be an honor to be torn apart by you." Kizoku's smirk turned to a frown as he looked at Chi. It was the highest honor for anyone to be torn apart by Sakura-sama but Kizoku was jealous that Chi had been the one to say it instead of him. Sakura smirked and stood tall. "I'm heading out and I suggest you don't follow me. Only come near me if I summon you, unless you want me to kill you that is." With those words she disappeared into thin air, transporting to some location unknown to Chi or Kizoku. The white haired girl sighed and pouted, looking at Kizoku with big amethyst eyes. "Kizuko-chan, Sakura-sama left, now there's no one to play with." He shook his head in exasperation and walked over to the small but deadly girl, ruffling her pale hair. A menacing look came into his eyes, one that would scare anyone except Chi and Sakura-sama, which were now glistening with mischief. "Well Chi, we'll just have to keep ourselves entertained until Sakura-sama comes back or summons us." The girl smiled happily and jumped around, her eyes practically sparkling with her joy. Kizoku held back a laugh, allowing a small and soft chuckle to pass through his lips. She picked up a decapitated blue haired woman's head and spun with the head like she was dancing with it. She looked into the forever horrified light brown eyes and smiled widely. "We'll have lots of fun, won't we?"

Exactly at midnight an ANBU wearing a wolf-like mask appeared in Lady Tsunade's office, panting, out of breath, heavily wounded, low on chakra, looking like he was going to pass out and collapse on her floor. She was shocked, his appearance had spooked her as she had begun to doze off. She hadn't been expecting any visitors, especially at this time of night. "What is the meaning of this?!" Lady Tsunade's hands slammed on her desk as she bolted upright, out of her chair. The ninja struggled to gain back his breath but when he did his words struck Tsunade's core. "H-Hokage-s-sama, rogue ninja Sakura Haruno is at the outskirts of the village. She had killed numerous ninja but we are wearing her down. What are your orders?" Lady Tsunade bit her thumb nail in thought. 'There must be something more to this. The Sakura Haruno that I've come to know would never be captured after such a minor fight, she wouldn't even need to catch her breath.' She looked at the ANBU and spoke her next words with caution. "I want you and the others to capture her but keep the news of her capture a secret, we don't need to frighten or anger the villagers." The ANBU nodded before transporting back to the battlefield where his colleagues were being massacred but they had their orders. No matter what or how many of his comrades were killed they had to capture Sakura Haruno.


	6. Chapter 6: Deal With A Demon

**Disclaimer: I don't own the anime or the characters I write about except for Sakura's followers and they would have been in the anime if I owned Naruto and Naruto Shippuden.**

Chapter 6

Kakashi raced through the village, his heart pounding painfully hard in his chest. He had been released from the hospital a few days ago after being forced to stay there for an entire week after he was completely healed. All of the sudden when he was reading one of his books at his home a hawk flew into his room and screeched angrily at him. He read the note it was carrying and ran off immediately. Apparently Sakura had returned to the Leaf Village and was encountered by ANBU. There was a long and tiring fight that resulted in the massacre of many ninja but also in the capture of Sakura Haruno. Kakashi arrived at the building where they were currently detaining Sakura, or at least trying to and found that there were swarms of ANBU surrounding the building. When they saw him they made a path while one wearing a crow-like mask went up to him, guiding him into the building and into a room. He looked around the room to see Lady Tsunade, Shizune, and Yamato were standing in the room as well, looking uncomfortable, worried, and slightly fearful all at once. It wasn't hard to guess why they were feeling fear, the most dangerous ninja in all the lands was in their custody and she could kill everyone in this room and then every man, woman, and child in the village, ninja and villager alike. They looked towards the doorway as they heard shouting, grunting, and feminine laughter, which sounded like a certain deranged kunoichi to Kakashi. Eight ANBU came into the room dragging a thoroughly pissed off Sakura Haruno in after them. Sakura had been put into a strait jacket and had charka ropes tied around her body, sapping away her chakra, and the eight ANBU were holding onto the ropes as they tried to contain the insane woman. One of the ANBU tried to push her forward further into the room and almost lost his hands. Sakura had twisted her body as she snarled and snapped her jaws at the man, narrowly missing both his wrists. They could tell she was in a playful mood because had she wanted to she could have gone for his throat and ripped out his jugular veins and windpipe, all at once. "Get your claws off of me! I don't need help to walk… Ooooh, you should carry me!" She giggled and if she were any other kunoichi or girl she would have sounded cute but from her the giggle made the ANBU tremble. She struggled against the eight ANBU and moved in every which way a person could think possible. Kakashi noticed that her hair had grown very long, knowing that she must not have cut it since she left the village. Her long pink hair covered her eyes but when her head turned to Kakashi and the others, he could see her haunting jade green eyes widen. She struggled against her bonds to get closer to Kakashi and the ANBU tried to regain what little control they had of her. Kakashi felt like a mouse being cornered by a snake as she came closer to him but ignored his urge to run or even take a step back, knowing it would only cause her to snap. He was also curious what she saw about him that made her react this way. He face was half a foot away from his when she finally stopped, standing firm as the ANBU tried to tug her away from him. Her eyes roamed over his body, examining him, analyzing every major and minor detail of his body and appearance. She suddenly smiled, surprising everyone in the room, including Kakashi. "Ooooh! You're cute!" As Sakura giggled Kakashi frowned in disappointment. 'She doesn't recognize me…' Sakura turned to Lady Tsunade and contorted her body to bend backwards to look at her. "Can I have him as my torturer?" She laughed loudly before snapping her body upright and spinning in psychotic glee, taking the eight ANBU with her. 'Sakura, what happened to you?' Kakashi thought, saddened as he saw the image of the sweet student that he had become so close to be replaced by the deranged kunoichi dragging the ANBU around the room. "Sakura!" Everyone in the room jumped at the loud outburst from Lady Tsunade. Shizune, Yamato, and Kakashi turned to see Lady Tsunade was none too pleased with Sakura's antics. They turned to look at Sakura, wondering and fearing what she would do next after Tsunade interrupted her fun. Sakura froze and slowly turned to Lady Tsunade, malice coming off of her in waves. Lady Tsunade and the others felt the spike in her chakra and knew she had to be careful with how she proceeded. Lady Tsunade cleared her throat, trying to get rid of the terror that had momentarily pulsed through her. Sakura's cherry blossom hair had been blown away from her face during the time she was spinning so everyone could see the animosity and abhorrence in her jade eyes that were either glowing, looked that way in the light, or everyone had seen a hallucination. "We know that you let yourself be captured and I would like to ask why, after all these years, you would do that?" Sakura tilted her head to an angle that looked painful and smiled widely at Tsunade. "Oh Tsunade, can't I just have wanted to see you again?" She said the words so sweetly it took everything in Kakashi to keep himself in the present and remember who this girl is instead of who she was. Lady Tsunade looked at him out of the corner of her eyes and saw Kakashi's inner turmoil, frowning. "I, Yamato, Shizune, and Kakashi know you better than that." Sakura narrowed her eyes at Tsunade before looking around the room. "Kakashi?" She laughed boisterously, her head tilted back. It looked like she was laughing at the ceiling. She suddenly stopped and snarled at Tsunade. "I don't see him!" She blinked and spoke in a less hostile tone. "Is he here? I only see you, the eight ANBU, Shizune, my old team captain Yamato, and the cutie over there." She winked at Kakashi and though he blushed lightly under his mask he was also sad that she didn't realize it was him. Yamato spoke up, finally. "Sakura, you don't recognize him?" His words were soft, like he was trying not to spook her. She looked briefly at Captain Yamato before she turned to look over at Kakashi who she had just called cutie and tilted her head as she watched him with wide, innocent eyes. "Kakashi?" She sounded like a child, and she was slowly awakening from a dream. He smiled solemnly, sad she still couldn't see who was standing right in front of her. "Sakura, it's me…" Her joking demeanor vanished and her lower lip trembled. "You're still alive…" The words were whispered and sounded relieved, not hateful or angry like Kakashi had been expecting. She looked like she was on the verge of tears. "I was told that you had been killed… I-I had to see you for myself." She spoke like they were the only two people in the room and he was light in the darkness. He was astonished, realizing why she had allowed herself to be captured. 'She allowed herself to be captured, just to find me?' He couldn't believe that she still cared that much about someone from the village she left behind. "So that's why you came back. It seems you still have some ties to this village." Lady Tsunade was barely able to keep the happiness out of her voice. Sakura growled dangerously as she glared at Tsunade, any and all affection or joy erased from her voice. "Don't be so happy Tsunade. I've gotten what I came here for, what's to stop me from leaving again?" Tsunade smiled like the cat that ate the prized canary. "Kakashi is leaving on a mission soon and it is fairly dangerous…" Sakura's eyes widened as she inhaled sharply. Everyone was shocked that Lady Tsunade had practically just threatened the wellbeing of the one thing that seemed to matter to Sakura. Kakashi turned to give Lady Tsunade a panicked look, believing she had completely lost her mind. Sure, he didn't know why exactly Sakura cared about him so much but he did know that she wasn't exactly sane or person to be messed with knowing her history before and after becoming a rogue ninja. "What are you thinking?" He hissed quietly in an angry whisper but Lady Tsunade simply smirked. "If she worries about you then she will stay as long as it takes to see that you are safe." She spoke to Kakashi yet her eyes never left Sakura's form. Sakura struggled against the ANBU with newfound fury to get closer to Tsunade so they were face to face. Her jade eyes pierced through her and if looks could kill Tsunade would have been burning in dark flames under her gaze, writhing and screaming in agony. "If you put him in any danger, I will tear out your intestines and strangle you with them!" Everyone, including the ANBU, cringed because they knew her history and the ANBU witnessed her rage to an extent during their fight with her, and knew she wasn't bluffing. "I chose this mission Sakura. You don't need to watch over me or worry about my safety." When Kakashi spoke up her attention immediately turned to him and her expression softened. She growled as she remembered how Kakashi would always say not to worry about him. Those times that she took his advice he usually ended up brutally injured. She looked at Tsunade through irritated eyes. The whole situation vexed her. She only planned to get herself capture, be brought back into that damned village, and find out whether Kakashi was dead or alive. If he was alive she would escape and watch him for a few days to make sure that he would be living for at least a few more years and she would come back every four years to check on him. If he was dead she would be heartbroken and go to his grave to say her goodbyes. She would come back every year on the anniversary of the day she left the village. But she never planned on seeing him before her and speaking with him, much less spending time with him and going on a mission with him. She hissed as she exhaled. "I'll stay but I'm going with him on his mission and he is not leaving my sight until we get back. Then I will be leaving this village one way or another." Lady Tsunade looked smug, knowing she had practically bought Sakura for staying in the village until Kakashi left and then she would be spending time with her old teacher. "Then we have a deal." "W-Wait a second!" Kakashi had absolutely no say in any of this and he was trying to get their attention but to no avail. He sighed; he knew he would lose this battle. Sakura heard his sigh and turned to pout at him. She believed that he didn't want to spend time with her and sighed because of it. To everyone in the room she looked like a kicked puppy and they all had the urge to comfort her, forgetting who she was and how dangerous she was. "K-Kakashi doesn't want me around?" She had tears welling up in her eyes and sniffed. Sakura was sad that he hadn't missed her. Even if she didn't originally come to the village to hang out with him it was an unexpected bonus. Everyone glared at Kakashi, including the ANBU beneath their masks. Kakashi didn't know what he did to make Sakura think that and was now panicking. Being with her was a treat he didn't believe he would ever have again after she left the village. He waved his hands in front of himself. "N-No! Sakura, of course I want you around. I've missed you since the day you left." He blushed as he realized that everyone in the room had heard his confession. He coughed and mumbled his last words so only Sakura could hear him. "You m-mean a lot to me and I always enjoyed spending time with you." Sakura was struck speechless, she never knew Kakashi felt that way or really cared about when they spent time together. She thought that when she left he might feel a little sad for the loss of his former student but she didn't think that he would really miss her. She smiled and rushed towards Kakashi, dragging the unsuspecting ANBU behind her. Kakashi flinched and closed his eyes for a moment before he felt warmth against his chest. He opened his eyes to see Sakura's body against his; she was nuzzling her cheek against his chest, purring like a content tiger. His body heated up, making him feel like lava was coursing through his veins. Sakura looked up at Kakashi through half-lidded eyes. It amused her greatly to see Kakashi blushing; the tips of his ears were even more crimson than his face, at least the part that wasn't covered by a mask. Taking a few steps back she yawned, letting her tongue hang out of her mouth. Her body shook like a dog shaking off water and Kakashi noticed how heavy her eyelids were looking. She kneeled on the floor before curling her body into a ball in front of shocked ANBU. Her breathing began to deepen just a few seconds after her eyes shut.

Lady Tsunade stood there with her mouth hanging open. Here was one of the most brutal, soulless, and ruthless killers in the land, curled up on the floor, sleeping peacefully in front of her enemies with a content and calm face, like a small innocent child. They were curious on what they should do next, move her and risk their lives by waking her, or leave her there and risk her escaping. Lady Tsunade shook her head and came up with an idea that she knew Kakashi would be none too pleased about. Though whatever kept Sakura content was beneficial to the village and fair game. Sakura mumbling softly in her sleep, looking like a sweet, helpless girl, was testament to the pull his presence had over her. "Kakashi why don't you take Sakura back to your apartment where you both can rest until the two of you leave for your mission." Kakashi's eye practically popped out of his skull at Lady Tsunade's words. Shizune thought Lady Tsunade's drinking habits had finally killed enough of her brain cells to make her lose her mind. "Lady Tsunade! Do you realize what you are saying?" Her voice had raised several octaves as she spoke. Lady Tsunade raised an eyebrow at her and the others that were looking at her like she had grown a second head. "I know exactly what I'm saying Shizune. You should have realized that Sakura favors Kakashi and is tamer around him. Keeping them around each other is only the logical thing to do. It will keep her happy and the village safe." Shizune made a face that showed she didn't agree with Lady Tsunade but only sighed and didn't speak up against it any further. Kakashi was about to make a statement about how horrible of an idea it was when he hears Sakura make a muffled noise. He looked down to see her head leaning against his ankle, across his feet, looking like she was having a peaceful or pleasurable dream. 'She's so cute…' Blinking as he realized what he had just thought about his former student he mentally slapped himself. 'Bad Kakashi! Imagine what Sakura would think or say if she knew what you were thinking about.' His head bowed slightly in shame. She would call him a pervert and other things that would put arrows and spears through his confidence and soul. He sighed, resigning himself to his role and what he needed to do to accomplish the task given to him. Carefully kneeling next to her, he removed the chakra ropes binding her and gathered her in his arms. Standing with her in his arms he was surprised by how light she was, especially considering how much power she could wield and the amount of chakra she could cage in her body and control. The ANBU tried to dissuade him from removing her chakra rope bonds but he only shushed them, not wanting them to interrupt her sleep and wake her. He felt very protective over her, his heart feeling an emotion that he thought was long gone from his life, affection.

Yamato smiled as he saw Kakashi watching Sakura as she slept. He hadn't seen his friend smile like that, even if it was under a mask, in many years. Kakashi nodded to everyone before he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Shizune was worried about Kakashi and the whole situation. Would Kakashi Hatake really be able to keep the Sakura Haruno content and tame? Or would Lady Tsunade's plan fail and the whole village would be slaughtered?


	7. Chapter 7: Devotion?

**Disclaimer: I don't own the anime or characters I write about, only the story ideas and Sakura's followers, otherwise Sakura would have a beautiful harem.**

Chapter 7

As the smoke cleared Kakashi looked around his apartment then down at the sleeping cherry blossom in his arms. She was beautiful and with her strait jacket still on it made her look like a poor girl who was accused of being insane. He smiled and walked from his front door and into his living room. Looking down at the couch and then back at Sakura, he was trying to think of whether he should place her there with a blanket covering her.

Then he remembered the last time he went on a mission with her they fought over their sleeping arrangements and he ended up needing immediate medical attention. A drop of sweat appeared on his forehead at the memory and he sighed. He walked through his living room and into his bedroom where he laid Sakura gently on his bed after he pulled back the sheets. Kakashi tucked her in and yawned as he watched her sleep. He knew that he was supposed to be watching her but the day's events had taken away all of his energy. Though he blushed as he realized there was only one place in the room for him to sleep and keep an eye on Sakura.

He sighed, hoping Sakura wouldn't think he was being a pervert, he walked to the other side of the bed and got in, slipping under the covers. Kakashi tried to be as far away from her as possible but he could feel the warmth of her body even though their bodies were at least two feet away from each other. Despite his discomfort and worry Kakashi fell asleep quickly and peacefully. He dreamed of Sakura and him in the village, walking hand in hand, laughing, eating at a restaurant together, and kissing lovingly throughout the whole dream.

Sakura yawned as she woke, her blurry vision slowly clearing as she blinked her eyes multiple times. She tried to stretch her body but found that she couldn't move her arms the way that she wanted to. She looked down at her body and saw the pure white strait jacket that she was wearing and was binding her arms to her body. All of the memories of the last few days came rushing back and she quickly looked around at her surroundings. Nothing looked familiar but she stopped looking and the inkling of panic in her that was beginning died when her eyes fell on Kakashi, who was sleeping contently next to her. 'I must be in his apartment.' She thought and smiled, remembering all the words he said the night before to her.

Her thoughts twisted and she looked at him with a crazed glint in her eyes that could be seen in the early morning light that was filtering through the shaded windows. 'He really shouldn't be so trusting with me. If I really wanted to I could tear off this strait jacket, those pathetic chakra bonds are gone, and kill him. I honestly wouldn't even need to take off my strait jacket, I could easily ripe his throat out with my teeth. It's not like I haven't killed people like that before…' Then Tsunade's word to Shizune was whispered into her ears by a light and lilting voice. 'She's content around him and acts tamer, she favors him…' Sakura was only partially asleep, hence why she had heard those words before she fell deeper into sleep. She blinked slowly as she thought that yes she did favor him only the smallest bit. It made her wonder if she could go through with killing him or not.

Another voice in her head spoke up. 'Of course you could, you've never hesitated when killing someone since you became a rogue. Your heart died after Naruto was killed by the male you loved in the past. Kakashi was only your teacher, your sensei-' The slightly blood thirsty sounding voice was interrupted. 'But he was also your friend, the only one that would take the time to be there for you no matter what or when. You and Kakashi became closer in the years before Naruto and Sasuke's death and you know that.' A different voice in her head reprimanded her. All those voices were doing was confusing the already unstable kunoichi. She shook her head as the voices faded. The only thing that was clear in that moment was that she was feeling cold and wanted to go back to sleep.

She curled up on her side of the bed and used her mouth to pull up the blankets around her to her throat. Closing her eyes and sighing, she tried to go back to sleep. She shifted from laying on one side of her body to another. She laid on her stomach and her back. Writhing around and moving to find a comfortable position without disturbing Kakashi's sleep. At one point she had her feet on the bed and her head on the floor. She also tried to fall asleep with her feet on the pillow and her head at the bottom of the bed. Her eyes snapped open and narrowed in annoyance after she still felt cold after a half an hour of not being able to go back to sleep. She growled in frustration, the one time she wanted to sleep and she couldn't. Sakura wasn't even warm after moving around constantly for the last ten minutes, she was freezing and didn't appreciate the cold one bit in that moment. Her body was trembling, trying to bring warmth to her frozen body but nothing was working.

Looking bitterly at Kakashi's sleeping form she gave in and hesitantly moved closer to him. He mumbled something in his sleep, causing Sakura to cease all movement but he stayed asleep and his breath deepened. She was drawn in by his warmth and the calming sound of his beating heart. Her cheek brushed against the sheets as she moved them away and laid her head on his chest. The moment her cheek touched his body all shivering ceased. Curling her body into his, she felt his warmth enter her skin and chase away all feeling of cold, melting her body and her heart. She would have been content to stay that way for all eternity, give up killing and living if it meant staying in that moment with Kakashi. Her eyes drifted closed and she nuzzled his chest before sleep reclaimed her, pulling her into a world where Kakashi had become a rogue. They were always at each other's side, hunting, killing, protecting each other, and massacring village after village.

Kakashi felt a weight on his chest, it wasn't unpleasant but he didn't remember falling asleep with anything on his chest. Opening his onyx eye slowly he saw a mess of pink hair splayed over his chest. His eye widened as he recognized the pale pink hair as Sakura's. His heart began to beat rapidly in his chest, pulsing against his ribs. He tried to steady his heart rate, calming himself, in fear that Sakura would hear his heart and wake up. It became harder once he remembered the details of the dream he had been having before he woke up. A blush covered his face and he chastised himself. Since Sakura came back to the village he had acted like a love struck teenage boy, blushing more in her presence than he had in his entire life. He lifted his hands and was about to touch her shoulders when he heard her yawn. Kakashi quickly placed his hands at his sides as Sakura lifted her head from his chest.

When her body removed itself from his, he immediately missed her warmth, her touch. He was glad that he was still wearing his mask lest Sakura would see the blush creeping up his neck and spreading across his cheeks. He watched as Sakura stretched her back by twisting her body and going into a back bend. Her jade eyes widened and filled with surprise and happiness when she saw he was awake and watching her. "Morning Kakashi, did you sleep well?" She was still in a back bend and Kakashi was at a loss for words. He brought his hand to his mouth before coughing and clearing his throat before sitting up, leaning back on his elbows. "Y-Yes, I did. Sakura, isn't that uncomfortable?" She tilted her head, making the angle look even more painful to Kakashi. He cringed inwardly. "Is what uncomfortable?" Her voice was so sweet and innocent, her eyebrows scrunched up in confusion, it was simply too cute. "Well… Your position, twisting and bending your body in such ways should be painful." She smiled and twisted until she was sitting in front of Kakashi, sitting upright, back straight, arms bound to her body and legs crossed underneath her.

She shook her head and amusement was clear in her eyes. "Kashi, Kashi, Kashi, I rarely feel pain anymore. If anything contorting my body keeps me flexible and feels very pleasant." Kakashi raised an eyebrow at the nickname Sakura had just given him while using a sing song voice. She purred though as she spoke the word pleasantly and it sent chills down his spine, for reasons unknown to him. She giggled at the expression on his face, finding it extremely humorous. She tumbled off the bed and landed on her feet. Looking back at Kakashi she decided to show off and did a spin flip in the air, smiling widely at him. "Kakashi, when are we leaving for your mission?" He was still in awe from her display of acrobatics and shook his head, replaying her question in his mind. "We don't leave until tomorrow at the earliest. Today, if you want we can go into the village and buy supplies for the mission." He rubbed the back of his neck and looked at the sheets on his bed, finding them very interesting. She lifted a thin pink eyebrow, curious why he would be embarrassed about asking her to go with him to the village market place. She smirked, enjoying his discomfort. "Sure, I haven't seen the inside of the village in years. I wonder if it has changed much in my absence." Kakashi looked up to see Sakura watching him with hazy eyes, looking like she was reminiscing about their days as a team or the days that she was a ninja of the Leaf Village. He moved the sheets from his body and swung his legs out of the bed, standing tall before walking towards her.

She looked up at him as he came closer. 'I forgot how tall he was. His hair is a bit longer now too but still spiked up.' He swallowed as her eyes met his and felt like they were bearing into his soul. Slowly he reached his hand toward her body and Sakura's eyes widened before she closed them. She heard some clicks and fabric moving, only then to feel the bonds keeping her arms to her body, loosen and disappear. She opened her eyes and looked down to see Kakashi had released to straps that held her arms down. Hesitantly she moved her arms and used one hand to brush against the straps on her other arm. She narrowed her eyes and looked up at Kakashi. "I didn't have the chance to undue the straps last night and since you were asleep I didn't want to risk waking you." Sakura didn't understand why she felt slightly disappointed by his action. She shrugged and smiled at him before walking out of the bedroom and into the living room. She looked back at him, wondering why he wasn't following behind her. "Um Sakura, aren't you going to take that off?" He motioned to the strait jacket she wore and she looked down at it covering the top to the short skirt she wore over the calf length black leggings.

She giggled as she looked back at him. "Kakashi are you embarrassed to be seen with me while I wear this?" He shook his head and struggled to find the words to say. Sakura spoke up to save him. "I find this clothing very comfortable so you don't need to worry." He nodded. She had understood what he meant when he asked but she wanted to tease him a little. She was feeling playful and smirked as an idea came into her head. "Better hurry or I'll get awaaaaaay…" She stuck out her tongue teasingly as his eyes snapped to her. She quickly opened the door and ran outside. Kakashi was frozen for only a second before following after her. Why was she in such a hurry? Did she really want to be away from the Leaf Village and him so much?

Sakura looked back and laughed at the look on Kakashi's face as he chased her, confusion was very evident. She raced through the streets until she got to a park and she slowed down. The sound of Kakashi's feet on the grass became louder as he got closer. Turning around right before Kakashi caught up to her she tripped him and they both fell. Kakashi looked down at the wild cherry blossom pinned beneath his body and felt himself blushing. She smiled and flipped them over so that she was pinning him, her hands on his shoulders and her knees on both sides of his stomach. "Lucky Kakashi caught me, but Kakashi has to be careful. I don't give in easily." She got off of him and grabbed his hand to help him up. He was thoroughly confused now by her behavior. Though he knew the he wouldn't be able to figure her our any time soon.


	8. Chapter 8: Unwanted Memories

**Disclaimer: I don't own the anime or the characters I write about except for Sakura's followers, Shinsetsuna Airisu, and the story idea, if I owned the anime Karin would be dead and Team Taka would be on their knees willing to do anything for their goddess, Sakura!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

They walked side by side to the market place. "Kakashi I'm glad that you haven't lost your touch but I suggest that you get stronger or at least a little faster. That or you must learn to be more careful. At your current level you'll never be able to stand by my side." Kakashi then understood why she ran from him, she wanted to test him. "So that chase was a test?" She looked at him from the corner of her eyes, smirking at his relieved yet very wounded tone. "Yes, and had I not slowed down and let you capture me I would have gotten away quite easily."

Kakashi stopped in mid-step and gawked at Sakura. Her long hair swaying behind her in time with her hips. Her thin body hiding the true power she held within herself. She looked back, bending her back so that when she saw him, he and the world were upside down. "You let me capture you?" She smirked at the disbelief in his voice. "You didn't expect that I would have remained a free rogue all these years and you would be able to catch me after only a few measly minutes, did you?" He sighed and shook his head. She stood straight and kept walking, leaving Kakashi to catch up to her.

His eyes scanned the surroundings and as they were entering the market place more and more people were stopping what they were doing to stare at Sakura. Whispers filled the air like the buzzing of an insect wings and Sakura knew they were about her. After all she was the most dangerous and recognized ninja in all the lands.

From a young age children heard of her as a legend and as they grew up they learned that she was no legend, no myth, that she was real, and they also learned how true those stories about her were. They learned to fear her, they had nightmares about her, while the adults learned of her betrayal to the village and her brutality, learning to hate her.

Sakura stood tall, proud as she was met with glares and hostility. Kakashi was on alert for any villager that could attack her or cause her to snap. He tried to distract her and cleared his throat to get her attention. "Sakura do you still remember how to create remedies and the different lists of healing herbs?" She looked at him, scowling, insulted that he would think that she would forget things of such importance. "Of course I remember, Kakashi. I still use many of those herbs when I get injured in my fights or when someone tries to kill me by poisoning me." He cringed at her tone but even more from the images her words brought into his mind. From the way she made it sound, people tried to kill her on a daily basis.

"Why do you ask Kakashi?" She spoke innocently before hissing at a man that came too close to her with a knife hidden in his wrist guard. The man narrowed his eyes, trying to seem like he wasn't intimidated by the young kunoichi but sweat dripped down the back of his neck from his fear and he backed away from her. As the man disappeared amongst the crowds Sakura's hackles lowered and she walked calmly like nothing had happened. Kakashi sighed. It was no surprise that people would try to kill her but he was surprised that she was so comfortable in the situation. "One of the stores we will be going to is a store that sells herbs. I believe we'll need them for the mission." Sakura nodded before stopping at a table that had jewelry laid out on it. While looking through the items she spoke to him. "What is your mission anyway Kakashi?" Her eyes caught an oval emerald set on a silver flat collar like necklace. The necklace had small circular studs of lapis lazuli around the emerald and larger circular garnets set around the rest of the necklace going in a horizontal line. The way the garnets changed color in the light made Sakura think of Sasuke and Kakashi's eyes, going from onyx to sharingan. The lapis lazuli reminded her of Naruto's sparkling ocean blue eyes and golden hair. The emerald was like her own eyes. It was like the original Team 7 was back together.

He noticed her attention to the necklace and narrowed his uncovered eye at the stones adorning the silver. She reached her hand out to it and her fingertips caressed it affectionately, like she would the face of her lover or someone she missed dearly. While she focused on the necklace a kunai was stabbed into her arm. She yelped and wrenched her arm back to her chest protectively.

The owner of the jewelry on the table recognized her as the Sakura Haruno, the killer rogue of the Leaf Village. She had killed his ANBU daughter during one of her visits to the village and his need for revenge took over. Kakashi tensed up, ready to pull Sakura away and transport them out of the village if the need arose. Sakura's jade eyes glared at the man and a growl escaped her pulled back lips. The man's courage faded away and left him trembling under her glare. Sakura reached under her strait jacket and tossed the contents of her hand at the man before snatching up the necklace and storming off, leaving Kakashi and the man at the table.

Kakashi's eye was wide as he saw the coins thrown at the man. She was paying him off for the jewelry yet the man was still cowering in fear. His eye narrowed as he watched the pitiful man take his head from behind his arms and look around, seeing the coins on the ground around him. "You are lucky she didn't kill you. Never tempt a rogue, especially one like her."

He ran after her to see her injured arm hanging limply at her side. She grabbed the kunai in her teeth and tore it out of her flesh, spitting the kunai to the ground as she continued walking. Her eyes glowed with fury but they were more controlled than he expected them to be. Kakashi watched as she blew onto her wound and chakra left her lips, beginning to heal her wounded arm. Her other hand still held on tightly to the necklace she had gotten stabbed over. He only observed her, not knowing what to say to her. She sighed when the flesh had stitched itself back together and the wound was healed. She turned back to Kakashi who had been as silent as death itself.

He noticed how much better she had become at using her chakra to heal and how much faster she could heal injuries. "Which herb seller are we going to?" Kakashi noticed her reluctance to speak about what just happened in the market place and took the lead, bringing them to the store. There was incense lying in a metal disk, hanging from the outside ceiling and she inhaled deeply. It smelled of Jasmin and Sandalwood. The scent was familiar and worked well at calming her.

When the door opened a bell jingled, alerting whoever was in the store to their presence. The store owner's attention was on them almost immediately. The store owner was an older woman with dull brown eyes and grey hair. She gasped as she saw and recognized Sakura. Sakura had been a frequent patron when she was still a ninja of the Leaf and it was hard to forget that face even after all these years. Kakashi was expecting another episode of what happened with the jewelry cart owner but was instead surprised.

The woman smiled at Sakura and Sakura went up to the woman. She was met with a tight hug by the woman's spindly arms. "Sakura you haven't come here in so long, you had me worried." Sakura nodded and apologized, giving the woman a list of herbs she needed and the woman hurried off to the back of the store to gather the herbs Sakura listed. Her eyes were emotionless and cold even though she was smiling sweetly at the woman during their conversation. As soon as the woman was gone though, the smile was wiped from her face.

While she was in the back Sakura spoke up. "Her name is Shinsetsuna Airisu (Kind Iris). We were very close in the past, she was like a mother to me, similar to how Tsunade was, but she has a disease. This disease erases anything traumatic from her memory; this includes anything she doesn't like. The war, my old teammates' deaths, my leaving the village and the news of me becoming a rogue is obviously included." Her voice was emotionless and monotone, like she was unhappy with the situation but she couldn't complain either. She had seen Kakashi just standing there with a confused look on his face and decided to fill him in on the situation. She tucked the necklace into the underside of her strait jacket and leaned against the wall, closing her eyes and waiting for the woman to finish gathering everything and come back to speak with Sakura.


End file.
